HermioneSeverus Watersports
by HopeHogwarts16
Summary: Severus needs the bathroom and Hermione decides to have a little fun. this story is told from Hermione's POV. Warnings: watersports, pee desperation, omorashi. if you don't like,don't read. This fic is rated R


You are standing in front of me. We are at my apartment in Diagon Alley and are currently waiting for a Curse Breaker to arrive. We had already been waiting for three hours.

The Weasley Twins came over for dinner last night and decided to leave us a little gift on the bathroom door... A complicated charm that turns anyone who tries to break it unsuccessfully the deep shade of purple.

You are currently bouncing up and down with both hands shoved into your crotch, squeezing ever other 30 seconds. You obviously have to pee so bad that you are ready to piss your pants. I had already told you numerous times that there was a cup in the kitchen with your name on it, but you are a man of pride and would have none of it. Not that I was really complaining of course; you looked dead sexy when needing the loo desperately.

You finally give in and ask me to "please" (shocker) go get the cup. However I stay where I am. You now have your hands in your unbuttoned pants with tears in your eyes. I could tell that you were in pain and at your breaking point. This is the first time in almost two hours that you look into my eyes. I could see the pain an shame in those black pools. Pain because of forcing yourself to hold on so long and shame for what you were about to do. I could also see that you were at your limit, I knew that it was time to move.

Instead of heading toward the other room, however, I step closer to you. I move my hands to your face, cupping it, before I move one hand downward.

First I massage you through the black (obviously) dress pants you are wearing; making you semi-hard. Then I take your pants and silk boxers off; slowly, achingly slow... I hear your first moan as the cool air hits your most sensitive organ. But you moan louder as that cool air is replaced with my warm breath. Now I push back your foreskin and take your tip/head into my mouth; teasing it...This makes you harder, but not completely. No, your need to piss prevents that...For now.

The next move I make seems to surprise you... I stop completely.

I proceed to move up your body so that I can kiss you breathless, bite your neck, lick your chin/cheek, and suck your ear. Your hands are ,by now, itching to touch your now aching erection yourself, because I am too busy with you higher regions to do stroke you myself. You move as though you are going to grab yourself; start stroking. However I intervene. I can tell that you wanted to sigh at the lose but you wait to see what i will do next.

I take your hand and bring it upward. First I kiss the palm and then suck it, then I take your index finger into my mouth, i suck and lick in such a way that makes you tremble. I can tell that you are picturing my doing this to your now protruding penis. Before I make my next move to pleasure you I take a moment to admire you beautiful body. Your chest is thin, perhaps too thin, and covered with crisp black curls that reach downward to the base of your cock.

Done with admiring I FINALLY push you gently down onto the floor. I take your cock fully into my mouth, without warning, and you gasp and moan in quick succession...your hips are bucking a little, involuntarily,as i slide my mouth up and down your length, tongue stroking along the underside and then teasing around the head. (again). I can feel your balls tighten as I remove my mouth. Not a second later you are cumming onto my face and chest in medium spurts of ecstasy...

A low moan is the only warning as your now soft penis erupts with golden liquid and your bladder is finally able to release its confines. Your urine is now mixing with your essence on my face and breasts. I moan and open my mouth to it; drinking it in. The I smile at you and move to kiss you senseless again...

oooOoooOoooAHVOSoooOoooOooo

This is the first story that i have ever published so please be kind. I know that I have a problem with paragraph breaks but my DM will not fix it no matter how hard i try. I will accept all criticism. All reviews welcome!


End file.
